


Don't Leave Me

by WriterByMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Destiel, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Boyfriends, Caring Dean, Castiel Has Panic Attacks, Dating, Helpful Dean, M/M, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Official Couple, Panic Attacks, Road Trips, Separation Anxiety, Singing, general anxiety, old rock, singing together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterByMidnight/pseuds/WriterByMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has major panic attacks when separated from Dean for long (in Cas's opinion) periods of time. Dean needs to figure out how to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"D-Dean..." Castiel grunted, filled with anxiety. "I need you, Dean."

A voice came back through the phone. "Cas? What's wrong, buddy?"

"I... I don't know, Dean, but I need help." Cas once again spoke nervously.

"Where are you, Cas? Can't you fly over here yourself?" Dean questioned.

Castiel sounded extremely distressed. "Please, Dean! I'm at the motel about 3 miles from you, please! Hurry!"

"What's the motel called, and what number room are you in? I'll be right over." Dean reassured. Something was definitely extremely wrong with his guardian angel.

"Applewood Motel, room 78." Cas choked out. "Quickly."

"I'm on my way, Cas. Calm down." Dean says as he jumps into his '67 Impala and speeds off toward the motel, hanging up the call.

 

Cas sat rocking on the hard, cold floor of his room. 

* _Oh God, oh God..._ * Castiel thought. * _I'm dead. I'm dying...._ *

* _Where's Dean?! Oh God, how long has it been? It feels like it's been years since I talked to him._ * Cas worries more. * _Maybe he just lied, maybe he's not coming._ * He starts to cry.

 

"CAS!" A voice yells.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" The angel cries back and sobs harder.

 

Dean picks the lock at the door, and flies in, nearly giving Cas a heart attack that he's already quite close to having. The crying grew louder as Castiel curls up in a ball and screams.

"Woah, Cas, CAS! It's me!" Dean attempts to reassure him. He walks over to Cas and sits next to him. Cas immediately flings himself at Dean's figure, tears flying everywhere.

"DEAN! I can't bear it anymore! HELP ME!!" Castiel screeches desperately. "Everything inside of me is numb and screaming at the same time!"

"Cas, _Cas_!" Dean beckons as he grabs the petrified angel's face. "Look at me! It's okay, I'm here!"

"D-D-Dean!!" Cas sobs as he looks into Dean's worried eyes. Castiel then jerks in such a way so that Dean is practically holding him like a young child. With Cas glued to Dean's chest, Dean starts to sing Touch Too Much by AC/DC. He didn't know what else to do.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas to hold him better. Resting one hand on Cas's head, and the other on his chest. He felt Cas's heartbeat frantically thundering, and his voice faltered.

"C-Cas?" Dean gently called. He got a shudder from Castiel, assumingly that was a silent 'what?'.

"Cas buddy, can you lay flat on your back for me and breathe deeply?" Dean asked, but truly ordered, as he laid his friend down on the floor. "I need to assess you, and make sure I don't need to take you into the ER, okay? It'll only take around a minute." Cas nodded extremely slightly, which was as much as the poor angel could manage at the time.

 

Dean, as quickly as possible, assessed the man. 

Hand on forehead. No fever.

Looked in his eyes. Extreme dilation.

Grabbed his hand. Shaking tremendously and clammy.

Counted his breaths for 15 seconds, and quadrupled. 52, hyperventilating.

Rested his hand on his chest and counted his heartbeats for 15 seconds, and quadrupled. 208, tachycardia. No surprise there.

 

Chances are, Castiel was having a major panic attack. Dean pulled the angel against himself again, and then picked him up bridal-style so he could carry him to the bed.

 

"Shhh, Cas... It's okay. What do you need me to do?" Dean questioned him calmly, although Dean himself was freaking out a little bit.

"Dean, this..." The angel paused to take a few breaths.

"Anything, Cas. I just want to help you."

"I need to... listen to your heart... to attempt... to calm... my own." Castiel stated while panting and blushing red-hot.

"Well Cas, of course you can, but I'm not exactly calm." Dean said awkwardly while pulling Cas's ear over his heart nervously. He'd never been asked to do something of this sort before, but he was happy to do anything to calm his panicked friend.

The angel's muscles immediately loosened a tiny bit as his ears were filled with the essence that was Dean Winchester, even if it was quick and skippy.

 

"Cas?" Dean called softly after a few minutes.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel answered calmly.

"Are you okay now?"

"Almost. Look." Cas answered as he dragged Dean's hand to his own chest and pressed down so Dean could feel the near-steady pulsing of his heart.

"You're under 100bpm now Cas." Dean stated. "Good job."

 

"Dean, I... hope this is alright... I know this was a little intimate." Cas apologized.

"Anything for my angel." Dean smirked as he grabbed Cas and pulled him up, lips meeting passionately

.

That made Cas's heart skyrocket again, but not in a bad way.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns more about Castiel's anxiety problems, and he learns how to help.
> 
> (Also, adorable Destiel kiss! <3)

"Dean..." Castiel gasps as he pulls away from the entrancing kiss.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean asks, completely unfazed.

"Don't stop." He breathes as he once again pulls himself into the soft smooch once more.

It wasn't sloppy or uncoordinated, it was just, to put it simply, _perfect_. It was natural, beautiful even. Completely indulging in the passion and the tenderness of it. The world could come collapsing down around them, and in their dying moments they would still be intertwined in such a loving embrace, without a care.

 

Dean had known that Castiel would be the one for him ever since he saw him. He wasn't sure what kind of monster that Cas was, but he was drawn to him from the first word. Maybe it had to do with the deep connection between them from the whole "raising from perdition" shit, but right now, it didn't matter. They were happy.

After quite some time, after they had pulled away from each other reluctantly, they simply gazed into the other's eyes. Shocking green meeting electric blue.

"Thank you." Cas whispered without breaking the stare.

"Anytime." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Castiel." Dean laid back down on the motel bed as he grabbed his phone, texting Sam.

_*Hey Sam, I'll be over at Cas's room tonight. He's having some trouble. Everything is okay, not to worry. I've got it under control. -D*_

Cas walked over to the sink as Dean sent his text. Cas stared at himself in the mirror, and finally turned on the faucet, letting the chilled water slide out. He splashed his face a few times when Dean spoke up.

"You still okay?"

"Did that just happen?" Cas questioned back as he looked up.

"Oh yes it did, and it was the best damned kiss I've ever had. And I mean that." Dean praised. 

Cas lightly blushed, and continued splashing his face with the water to hide it. 

"I'm staying the night to make sure you stay okay. Besides, you need to tell me what's going on with you." Dean ordered.

Castiel sighed heavily. "Dean... I... I have anxiety disorders."

"I didn't think angels could get those." Dean said obviously confused.

"You see, since I've been fully human before I... I understand your emotions. I developed this crap then, and it has stuck around. It keeps getting worse." Cas reported tiredly.

"Ah." Dean mumbled in understanding. "Which anxiety disorders?"

"Quite a handful, really. You don't need to burden yourself with my problems, Dean." Cas rejected the question.

"Castiel." Dean called sternly. "It's my burden too now. Which ones?"

Cas sighed as he muttered, "Social anxiety disorder, general anxiety disorder, separation anxiety disorder...."

Dean walked up behind Cas and gave him a bear hug. "We'll get through this, okay?"

 

Dean dragged Castiel toward the bed saying "But for now, you need rest. You took a lot out of yourself."

"Dean, I'm okay. Really, I am." Cas resisted. "Just a little while longer. I'm not very tired right now."

"The only thing that we'll do right now if we're staying up is write a list of your triggers and ways I can help." Dean demanded.

"I told you Dean, it's not your pr-"

"It is my problem now." Dean smiled. "And dammit, I'm gonna fix it if it's the last thing I do."

Cas sighed heavily. After contemplating this for a couple of seconds, he then finally agreed.

 

Sitting next to one another on the bed, Cas started scribbling down triggers. Typical stuff at first such as 'excessive noise', 'big crowds', 'phone calls', and other normal things like that. And then he moved onto physical things like 'coffee'. 

"Coffee?" Dean asked looking quite puzzled.

"It uh, in excessive amounts makes me anxious because of the caffeine." Castiel answered. Dean gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"So, now you need to write what I can do in each situation." Dean reminded him.

"Well, I don't know. It kinda varies... I mean... that one thing helps." Cas's voice faded out because of shyness.

"The sound of my heartbeat. Got that one. Anything else?" Dean asked.

"Not until the moment comes, not really. You can encourage me through it but yeah... Sorry." Castiel apologized.

"Don't apologize Cas. Everything is alright. You didn't do anything wrong." Dean reassured. "Now, let's hit the hay, shall we?"

 

As they lay in bed, Castiel curled up on Dean's chest, listening to the sweet melody of Dean Winchester's heartbeat singing an endless lullaby. Reminding Castiel that as long as he had Dean... He was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wakes up in the middle of the night having another panic attack, but he doesn't want to wake Dean.

Castiel snaps awake at the drop of a hat. Breathing heavily he sits up, and his arm brushes against Dean.

* _Oh shit, I forgot he was here..._ * Cas thought to himself. * _I can't disturb him, he looks like he just fell asleep... You can handle this Castiel. You can do this._ *

Cas tries to steady his breathing, but to no avail. He decided to move out of the bed to avoid waking his sleeping love-interest. Cas drags himself over by the mirror again. He stares at the baggy-eyed, worn-out face glaring back at him.

* _Get it together!_ * Cas's thoughts scream. Leaning against the sink, he begins to rock his whole body back and forth like it was on a boat during a storm. His breath was still ragged and pained, even though he tried so hard to steady it. It felt like he couldn't get air, but was breathing anyway. 

Castiel began holding his breath in order to "reset" his lungs. * _If I hold my breath until I'm blue in the face, I should be able to gain control again._ * Cas hypothesized. He did this numerous times, until he was close to fainting. Cas cursed under his breath. * _Why am I such a failure at this?_ *

The worst feeling was the anxiety building and building in his chest, almost like an itch just beneath his ribcage. Castiel began to scratch recklessly at his tshirt. When the feeling in his chest grew stronger, he dropped to his knees hyperventilating. Cas unbuttoned his shirt with one hand, while clawing at his neck with the other. Once Cas had the shirt open he began tearing into the flesh of his chest.

* _Make it stop!_ * Castiel begged, locked away in his own mind. He kept scratching and tearing until the skin got red and raw and he whimpered in pain.

 

Through the panting, groaning and whimpering, Dean Winchester awoke. He patted beside him to feel for Cas, but he wasn't on the bed. Dean sat up to see Castiel kneeling and scratching at his chest, breathing heavily. 

"Cas?" Dean called out to him. Cas's eyes immediately focused on Dean.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I just can't put this on you too!" Castiel cried.

"C-Cas! I _told_ you that I could help you! Why the hell didn't you wake me?!" Dean gruffly said. A little too gruffly, for Castiel teared up and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Dean! I'll fix it. I'm okay, I'm o-" Cas doubles over in searing pain. Only then does Dean see the blood dripping off of him.

"Cas!" Dean gasped and ran to help Castiel. "What happened?!"

"I... the feeling got too strong. I... I didn't mean to rip skin. I'm sorry, Dean!" Cas cries out.

 

Dean calmly helps his crying friend up off the motel room floor.

"Let's get you patched up, buddy." They walk a few steps until they reached the med kit. Dean immediately started fixing up Cas.

"Ouch, Dean! That hurts a lot..." Castiel complained while Dean poured whiskey in the cuts.

"I'm sorry Cas." Dean looks down sad-like. "I'm fixing it. It will be okay." He said as he wrapped cloth bandages around Cas's torso. Cas was still wracking with sobs way after Dean finished.

"C'mon Cas. Let's lay back down, shall we?" Dean says as he helps Cas sit on the bed. Dean held the angel, and rocked him back and forth whispering "shh... shshshhh..." in Castiel's ears.

Soon enough, the angel was fast asleep. Dean still cradled him for a long time. Whispering how precious Cas was, how much Dean needed him. How much he loved him.

"I hope that someday I will muster up the courage to tell you that I love you when you're conscious, Cas. Someday soon." Dean whispered. He dipped his head down to gently kiss the top of Cas's. 

 

Dean positioned Cas on top of him in such a way that if he did wake up again, he was right there to comfort him. They fell asleep again in a tighter embrace, with Dean petting Castiel's hair. There was no way he would slip away now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't as great as other two. I'm battling consciousness myself. I've gotten like no sleep xD  
> Also, I promise, these next couple chapters are gonna be adorable and funny, (hopefully xD).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Give me feedback *^*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning, Cas and Dean go out to eat for breakfast together.

Dean's phone alarm playing 'Seagull' by Bad Company, roused both of them.

" _Oh shit!_ " Dean spat and laughed at his mistake. "Sorry Cas! I forgot to turn that off last night."

Cas smiled back at him. "It's alright. At least it's a pretty song."

"Wait, woah, you _like_ my music?" Dean asked.

"Yes, of course. After a while of knowing you guys, it became quite a comfort to listen to when you shoved me into the back of your beloved car."  Castiel answered.

"Hah! I have _one_ person who doesn't think my music taste needs to be updated!" Dean screeched with happiness. Cas just chuckled at him.

 

They both got up after a little while more of cuddling. Dean combed through his hair with his fingers, and Cas changed his shirt and tie.

"Does this motel have a restaurant?" Dean questioned as he scratched his cheek. "Cause I don't know 'bout you, but I'm starved."

"Yes Dean, it does. And you're always starved." Cas muttered. "I just hope it's not crowded..."

"Cas, look at me." Dean beckoned. "It'll all be okay." He reassured. "I'm not letting anything happen to you."

Castiel nodded. "Let's go then."

 

When they were inside of the near-empty restaurant and were seated, they began discussing what they were going to order.

"I know what I want." Dean stated. "Do you?"

"Some sort of egg-like thing. Oh, with mushrooms if possible. My Father made them so interesting..." Cas chirped. "Honey is amazing too. The bees are so kind if you don't bother them, you know. I did follow them around a lot after I lost my marbles. Th-"

The waitress interrupted Cas accidentally. "Do you know what you two want?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll take a short stack, extra bacon, and a black coffee." Dean said with a smirk.

"And you, sugar?" The waitress questioned sweetly, turning to Cas.

"I..." Cas tried to talk, but stuttered and cast his gaze downward.

"He'll have a mushroom omelette and a cup of tea, extra honey in there please." Dean answered for him.

"Alrighty. I'll be back in a little while." She affirmed.

 

"T-Thank you... D-Dean..." Cas breathed, still slightly anxious.

"I told you, It'll all be okay. You did a good job." Dean comforted.

"I couldn't even say a word..." Cas mumbled sadly.

"But you tried, and I'm proud of you." Dean said, reaching over and squeezing Cas's hand. Castiel smiled weakly at him.

 

Cas and Dean sat together, laughing together about all of the silly things that have happened over the years. The stripper bar that Dean took Cas to, and ultimately failed at getting him laid. The times that Cas would completely intrude personal space. When Dean had called him for the first time. All of the good memories.

 

Their waitress came back with their food, and Dean quickly dove at his and began devouring it. Cas on the other hand slowly picked at his, enjoying the flavor.

"This is... really good." Cas announced very matter-of-factly.

"I'm glad you like it." Dean said with a mouth full of food.

They continued feasting until their plates were empty. Completely stuffed with food, Dean leaned back against the chair and groaned. 

"Oh man Cas, you picked the right motel." Dean congratulated, and Castiel giggled.

"I guess angels have a good sense of well, _good stuff_." He said.

 

Dean gave the waitress "his" credit card to pay for the food.

When Cas finally glanced around, he noticed all of the people around him and his eyes immediately shot to Dean's.

"Dean. We need to go." Cas squeaked.

"Hey Cas." Dean attempted to distract him. "What's the difference between a golfer and a skydiver?"

"Um, what?" Cas asked, extremely puzzled.

"One goes *smack* "Darn!" and the other goes "Darn!" *smack*." Dean attempts a joke.

It took Cas a moment to figure it out, but then he laughed. "That's awful."

"But it's awesome!" Dean smiles.

The waitress comes back with "Dean's" credit card, and they thanked her, and quickly left.

 

Castiel anxiously started talking when they walked out of the building. "Dean, I-"

"Sam thought that onions could make him cry, so the other day I threw a head of cabbage at his face to show him that other vegetables could too." Dean interrupted with another lame joke, making Cas laugh once again.

"Your sense of humor is so morbid!"

"But you're laughing." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess." Cas grumbled while smiling.

 

"Okay, okay, one more." Dean said as they stepped into their room. "Never break somebody's heart, because they only have one. Break one of their bones instead, they have 206 of them."

Castiel giggled loudly. "Okay, enough Dean!" He ordered. "I'm okay now."

"Good, but I'm not." Dean stated. "Because my lips are lonely..." He started. Cas gave him a puzzled look. "And they'd like to meet yours." Dean finished as he pulled Castiel to himself, kissing him deeply.

 

As they pulled away, Dean spoke again. "I've always got your back, Cas."

"I'll always have yours too." Cas informed.

"Cas, I can manage on my own. I always have, and probably always will." Dean huffed.

"I can and _will_ save your life someday, Dean Winchester." Castiel promised. "Just you wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the bad jokes xD and this chapter isn't my best blah whatever *^*  
> I hope the next chapter will be as cute as I'm imagining it ^_^ expect that later today/tonight


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go on a "trip" (you'll see what I mean) and Dean proclaims his love for Cas through cheesy pick-up lines and jokes.

"Are you sure it's okay? Cas questioned.

"Yeah, I cleared it with Sam. As long as I'm at the bunker in two hours or so, it's all cool." Dean reassured. "Now let's go have us some fun!'

 

They decided to go on a little "trip" together. Which included driving down to the forest preserve about 10 minutes away, and having fun around there. Dean was planning on professing his love for Cas that afternoon as well.

 

As they started driving down the backstreets, Dean turned on 'Welcome To The Jungle' by Guns N' Roses. He started tapping the beat on the steering wheel, and when the lyrics came on he started singing them as loud as possible.

" _Welcome to the jungle! We got fun 'n' games. We got everything you want. Honey, we know the names!_ " Dean sung proudly.

Cas joined in. " _We are the people that can find, whatever you may need. If you've got the money honey, we got your disease!_ "

"In the jungle! Welcome to jungle!" They screech-sang together, and then happily laughed together.

"We sound awesome, Cas! We should start a band!" Dean mused.

"Dean," Cas was interrupted by his own laughter. "We sound like dying cows together. "

Dean giggled at this too, and then made a mock-sad face. "But I want to make a band. We can be called "Dean the Bean and His Angel Accomplice.""

Castiel roared with laughter. "YEAH! Cause that _so_ sounds like a popular band's name." He chuckled.

 

They arrived at the forest reserve, and Dean parked the car.

"So I've been meaning to tell you something." Dean confessed, almost seductively.

"That would be?" Cas asked, eyes squinted and head turned slightly.

Dean reaches in the glove box, and grabs a salt pack from a diner. He throws the little pack at Cas. "You're sodium cute."

Cas giggles like a child. "No I'm not."

"You are the cutest thing I've ever seen, dude." Dean retorts. "And I don't do cute." He opens the side door and exits the car, closely followed by Cas.

 

"Hey Cas!" Dean called.

"Yeeeees?" Cas dragged out.

"Do you like bacon?" Dean asked him seriously.

"Yeah? I guess. Why?" Castiel responded.

"Let's strip." Dean said as he raised his eyebrows.

"That's inapropriate, Dean." Cas rolls his eyes. "Since you're so immature, does that mean I can call you my baby?" He tries his best at a cutesy line.

Dean turned multiple shades of red and cast his gaze down.

"Well? Can I?" Cas questioned harmlessly.

"Yep..." Dean murmured shyly. "I'd like that."

 

"I say we go find a pretty lake." Cas suggested. "Can we do that, _baby?"_

Dean looks up, careless of the fact that he's still blushing. "Yeah, I'd enjoy that."

They both looked at the map posted right by them to find the nearest pond. Quite luckily, there was pond only about two blocks from the entrance of the deep forest.

"Okay, let's _not_ get lost, okay?" Dean comments.

"'Kay." Cas responds.

 

As they walked throughout the forest, Cas would point out his fuzzy or feathered friends and tell stories about when his Father made them. "You see that squirrel there. He made that one very special." 

Dean just followed along with whatever made Castiel happy.

 

When they reached the lake, they sat on a bench nearby together. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and held it tight. Dean squeezed back.

Cas suddenly sneezes, and Dean starts another flirty line. "I _would_ say God bless you, but it looks like he already has."

Castiel whacks Dean's arm. "Could you _please_ knock it off!" He giggles. "I've been putting up with your lame jokes _all day!_ "

"Okay, okay." Dean says in defeat.

Cas curled up against Dean's shoulder and looked out on the pond. "It's really beautiful isn't it, Dean?" Cas mumbles.

"Yeah, it really is." Dean replies. 

 

Dean thought for a long time while he sat with Cas. He finally mustered up the courage to just say it.

"Castiel, I love you!" Dean blurted out loudly and quickly.

Cas immediately sat up, surprised. "I...I love you too, Dean."

"Damn that was hard."  Dean breathed. "But it was worth it."

"You look like you're near having an anxiety attack yourself." Cas chuckled. "I'm the one who has anxiety problems. You're mister fear-nothing."

"Well people are supposed to be fearful of angels, right?" Dean commented.

"I guess so." Cas agreed. "But there's nothing to be afraid of me for." Castiel said as he pulled Dean into a sweet kiss.

"God, I love you." Dean muttered under his breath as they separated.

"I love God too, Dean." Cas replied with a straight face.

"Woah, way to ruin the moment." Dean rolled his eyes and frowned.

"I'm only joking. I love _you_ too." Cas smirked.

 

Realizing the time, the two had to leave reluctantly. They held hands whilst walking back to the Impala, with Dean using more awful cheesy jokes and pick-up lines. Cas rolling his eyes, yet giggling like a toddler the whole time. They weren't always going to be perfect together.

But they were meant for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry for not posting this earlier. Today got so freaking busy. ._,  
> Please give me some feedback. <3 It is extremely appreciated, seeing as I'm new to this. (And I love hearing from y'all anyway. <333)  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has found a vamp nest, and has asked Dean to tag along. Cas decides not to go.

The Impala slowly pulled up to the entrance of the Men of Letters' bunker. Dean turned off his precious car, and unlocked it. He and Cas opened the creaky doors, and stepped out. When their bodies drew near to each other, Cas grasped for Dean's hand and Dean lovingly grabbed back.

When they reached the door, Dean gave the special knock on the wood to let Sam know that it was him. As Sam opened the door, Dean dropped Cas' hand. Presumably not yet wanting to expose their growing relationship.

"So, I've got some news." Sam stated.

"Okay, shoot." Dean replied while walking through the door, closely followed by Castiel.

"I think I located a vamp nest in Wichita." Sam addressed. "We should go check it out. If we leave shortly, we can be back here by morning tomorrow."

"Let's do this." Dean confirmed.

Cas whimpered extremely softly, but just loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean's heart dropped.

"H-Hey Cas, do you want to come with?" He asked worriedly.

"I was thinking he could stay back here and watch over the place for the short while that we're gone." Sam said. "If that's okay with you, Cas."

Castiel gave a curt nod of his head. "I-I can do so. No w-worries Sam." He replied as he shook with fear. Sam nodded back at him, and walked away to prepare to leave.

 

Cas whined softly, like a kitten or a mouse. Dean stood, shocked.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Cas?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I...I should be. I can man up, right?" Castiel answered.

"Cas... You don't need to "man up". You're super brave for facing this, but you don't have to." Dean pointed out.

"No, Dean. I need to do this. I can't keep getting in your way." Cas whimpered.

"Okay, first off you're n-" Dean was cut off, mid-sentence.

"You ready, Dean?" Sam questioned.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." Dean answered seriously.

 

Sam and Dean Winchester walked toward the front door as Cas followed shyly.

"So Cas, we should be back in say... 12 hours or so?" Sam stated, and then noticed how terrified Cas looked. "Hey, Cas, you okay?"

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine, I've totally got this. No worries." Cas quickly blurted. Dean knew.

"No you're not. Don't act, Cas." Dean said.

"W-What are you talking about, I'm..." Castiel tried lying but stopped. It was no use. Cas shuddered and fell to his knees.

"Cas!" Sam yelled slightly confused. "Dean what are you talking about?! What's wrong?!"

Dean didn't answer to Sam. He just slid down near Cas and hugged him tight, pressing Cas to his chest. "It's okay, babe." Dean winced, knowing chances were that Sam was becoming suspicious. "Shh, Cas. Cas everything is okay. I'm right here. I'm okay, and you're going to be okay too." He comforted.

 

"Uh... What's going... on?" Sam asked slightly awkwardly. "And wait, _babe?_ Are you tw-"

"Shut up, Sam. Cas just needs some comfort right now, I'll explain later. But yes, he's my..." Dean gulped, and then finished confidently. "He's my boyfriend, I guess."

Sam didn't reply after that, he just kind of stood there in awe. Secretly, Sam was really happy that his big brother had found love.

 

Cas continued to whimper and whine as Dean rocked him back and forth. "Shh, Cas, it's okay. You can still go with if you want, or you can try and stay here. Either way will be awesome."

"I-I want to stay here, Dean." Cas announced.

"Okay. You can call me anytime you need. Even if I'm in the middle of chopping off a vamp-bastard's head. I will stop and answer." Dean affirmed.

"O-Okay... I'm sorry for this..." Castiel apologized.

"Don't. Everything is alright. Don't worry, Cas." Dean reassured.

 

After Cas had calmed, they both stood. Sam smiled and gave Cas a tender hug, knowing that something serious had just happened to the angel. Although he didn't quite know what, he knew that Castiel was quite distressed.

"We'll be back soon, okay? You can call Dean or I anytime, okay?" Sam confirmed.

"Okay. Thank you, Sam." Cas answered.

"Bye, Cas." Dean smiled as he kissed Cas' cheek. "I promise, I'll be home A-S-A-P." 

 

The Winchester brothers turned and shut the door behind them. Castiel stood and watched them walk to Baby, get in, and pull away. Cas immediately felt his spirits drop as he became anxious.

A near-silent whisper escaped the angel's lips.

 

_"Please don't leave me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, again, I'm sorry I haven't updated this for a while. I've been super "blah" these past few days. (Thanks period xD) But I hope I can post at least one chapter a day for y'all.  
> Feedback is always appreciated. ;)  
> Love you guys! <3  
> -Queen Marshie


End file.
